Scornic Harper
Scornic Harper is a major character in the series, being a protagonist in Darkness and Light and Fire and Ice. History/Background Information Scornic lived on the planet Neoxys, a distant planet far from Earth. Scornic lived with his brother Flaric. They're both orphans because Scornic's best friend Sachimaru had turned to a different nature and killed Scornic's family. Scornic swore to avenge his family and get revenge on Sachimaru. Later on, he met a hedgehog named Danix and his family members. Scornic became rivals with Danix. They rivaled in almost everything. Danix was faster because of his shoes. After a race Scornic got frustrated and went to his secret place. Upon going to the garden, he finds that a new tree has grown and has dropped a fruit. The fruit was revealed as the Glint-Glint fruit, he proceeds to eat the fruit and gains super light speed along with the ability to turn into light itself and change any part of his body. He won Danix at a race but kept his light speed secret. Later on he applied to ninja school with Danix. He was taught fire and lighting style jutsus. He was also informed that his sharingan would help him in his missions. Later on, Scornic was captured by Mephiles. He experimented on him because he had 2 things: the Sharingan and the 2 Tailed Cat. Scornic learned that he inherited the Sharingan and the beast from his father before he passed away. He soon learned to control the beast. He can change into the beast's form at will as well as making fake chakra limbs. Scornic was getting tired of Neoxys and had planned to leave. It wasn't until he stumbled upon a cave to at the end, he located a shrine. A voice called out to him and told him to depart for Earth if he wished to get stronger. He ending leaving Neoxys to go to Earth. Danix and his other friends soon followed. Appearance His first look consisted of him being yellow with blue striped with a gray body. Gone through several changes on his look, he is now green with red stripes, wearing a jacket, red sunglasses, and purple shoes. Personality Scornic is care free, and regularly a random, while sarcastic, type of guy. When he needs to be, he becomes serious. Around Sachimaru, he goes into his Initial Jinchūriki Form, but without the chakra and going on all fours. He mostly makes fun of some people from time to time (mostly MasterBrawler). Some people get annoyed by him but think of him as a nice guy. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Glint-Glint Devil Fruit':Because of the Glint-Glint Fruit, Scornic's body is composed of light. He is able to transform into light, utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks; all of them being very devastating. *'Light Speed: '''Due to the devil fruit he ate, Scornic is able to run at the speed of light. *'Enhanced Stamina and Agility: Since Scornic's body is composed of light, he can make his body adapt to whatever situation he is in. Scornic also seems to be able to defy gravity using his light powers to eliminate his own weight, allowing him to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods. Unless in water, his body can be limitless. * 'Neo Power: '(Also referred as Power of Neo) Being at near-death in his battle with Sachimaru, Scornic discovered that his father had left behind the power of Neoxyians. Scornic accepting his weaknesses and his limits, unlocked the power to use against Sachimaru. Neo Power allows the user to mimic an elemental ability(Fire, water, wind, etc). The attack will behave like the ability(such as the feeling of being shocked) but it will not have it's elemental attribute applied. The energy's main hue is white but changes as it mimics the elemental ability it's using. When Scornic unlocked Neo Power, he only had 2 minutes to use it as if he was an expert, but after his battle came to an end, the Neo Power gradually decreased leaving Scornic needing to train to use Neo Power properly. Formerly: *'Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''With the help of Chaos Emeralds, Scornic can use Chaos energy to teleport at rapid speeds, slow down time, and create projectiles. Depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has around or with him, he can perform various techniques. Scornic lost this power due to his Neo Power "cleansing" his body and eliminating it. Abilities *'Sharingan: Scornic got his Sharigan from his father by birth.The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements.As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. * Mangekyō Sharingan: 'Scornic awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after deciding his goals for the future based on what he had experienced that day; achieving his life goal of killing Sachimaru and then having to witness the suicide of his own past self. The appearance of Scornic's Mangekyō Sharingan resembles an X with an extended tip on each end. No attributes or abilities have been shown yet. The design is shown at the end of Episode 22. *'Lighting Release: 'Scornic's main use of lightning style is basically manipulating Chidori. He tries to learn more techniques but has still been unable to learn any. Chidori, made more effective when combined with his Sharingan,with this combination, Scornic can punch through most obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damaging any opponent during most uses. *'Fire Release: 'Scornic can use Fire Release to shoot a ball of hair surrounded by fire that turns into the shape of a mouse and then breaks up into several single hairs on fire that can pursue the target. When using the Two-Tails' power, he can create a massive fire that can destroy an entire building in a single shot. He is also able to use techniques such as Fireball Jutsu and Dragon Flame Bomb. His fire is blue. *'Ninjutsu: Scornic is able to create and manipulate chakra for jutsus. His jutsus consist of fire and lighting release. Weaknesses *'Water:' Because he ate a Devil Fruit, Scornic can't swim in water. His Glint-Glint powers also restricted when he is in water. *'Temper: '''When Scornic gets angry enough to not think rationally, it'll make him just rush into danger. Transformations * '''Two-Tails Chakra Mode: '''Using Matatabi's chakra, Scornic will be surrounded by a chakra shroud and use his Chakra Mode. The shroud's chakra arms gives Scornic greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and manoeuvrability to his fighting style. He can even use the Tailed Beast Bomb while in this form. Unlike Naruto, he cannot go into Tailed Beast Mode. This transformation first appeared in episode 19. *'Scorphiles: 'If strong enough, Mephiles can use Scornic's curse mark to possess him and transform into Scorphiles. In this form, Scorphiles' attacks are mostly Scornic's but changed in someway whether in style or color. While possessed, Scornic's fur turns dark gray with his red stripes turning blue and his quills stand up. This form isn't usually access easily unless Matatabi cannot surpress the curse mark. This transformation has been shown twice. Relationships Darkness and Light Fire and Ice Battles *Scornic vs. Danix (unfinished) *Scornic, Dark Chaos, Sergio, Digikoopa, and Jerrell vs. Nigredo (interrupted) *Scornic vs. Past Scornic (unfinished) *Scornic vs. MB, Zeno, Polmistis, Chaos Luigi, Sergio, Dark Chaos, Digikoopa, Darcey, and Jerrell (interrupted) *Scornic vs. Danix (Revengeance Arc) (won) *Scornic vs. Sachimaru (won) *Scornic vs. Past Scorphiles (won) Trivia * Scornic has the most design changes in season 1, having a total of 3 different looks. *Scornic is the only fan character to change on-screen with new looks. *One of his friends is somehow the 2 Tailed Beast within him (they seem to take a liking to each other). *Scornic hangs with Danix, even though he shoots him almost everyday, but Scornic doesn't mind since he is part light and could just avoid the bullets. *Scornic never says anything about his family besides Flaric. *Scornic mostly hates MasterBrawler (in the annoying way) cause of his goofing off and stealing his sunglasses. *Scornic has two transformations as of now which are. Scorphiles and Chakra Mode. *It's interesting to note that, starting in Episode 17, Scornic finally shows serious emotion after finding out the truth about Danix. *Scornic has a history of getting hurt in a Rasengan collision. *So far, Scornic is the only hero fan character to have gone too far to the point that he would attack his friends to get to an enemy. *It's not explained that Scornic and Shroobic have a history together, but it's obvious that Shroobic doesn't like him for some reason. *Unlike Season 1, Scornic is split in being sarcastic and angry. An example is how half of the episodes in Season 2 involved him being more sarcastic than actually serious. Until Episode 17 finally showed him more serious. * Deker is the only character in the series that knows Scornic has a Mangekyō Sharingan. * Scornic is the only fan character in the series that has a Mangekyō Sharingan. * Scornic's last name comes from Mike Harper (from the ''Call of Duty series). Scornic never knew he had a last name until Deker had informed him about it. The choice to have Scornic's last name be Harper is due to the fact that Danix's last name is Mason, which also comes from the same series. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Season 1 Protagonist Category:Major Character